The Science Behind Us
by Scripturiens
Summary: How Yamato and Mimi came to be a couple seems to be beyond everyone's understanding, but they're dead set on figuring it out. There's even a chart! [Mimato] [Metafic] [ENG & SPA]
1. The Science Behind Us

**Disclaimer:** Digimon does not belong to me.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** There's been a lot of aggression towards Mimato for a while now, and I thought I'd tackle the issue of "Mimato doesn't make sense to me" in a humorous, harmless way. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Summary:** How Yamato and Mimi came to be a couple seems to be beyond everyone's understanding, but they're dead set on figuring it out. There's even a chart! [Mimato] [Metafic]

* * *

As the crease on his forehead deepened with every passing second, Motomiya Daisuke glanced nervously back and forth between Taichi, and the whiteboard in the middle of Izumi's living room. Yagami Taichi was frowning deeply, staring hard at the complicated diagram Koushiro had drawn for them and Daisuke was once again starstruck, because had no fucking idea how to read the thing. Taichi really _was_ his hero.

"It still doesn't make any sense," he finally declared, glaring now at Koushiro. "Sora, can you explain it?"

Takenouchi Sora, who had tried (and failed) to remain neutral in the situation, scoffed a little.

"I'm not doing this," she said immediately. "You can't drag me into your stupid arguments every time, Taichi."

"Oh, come on!" Taichi groaned. "Like I have to _drag_ you into this."

"You know, this is none of our business."

Kido Jyou's eyebrows had crinkled and he pushed his glasses nervously up his nose. Taichi, face dead set on boredom, took one look at him and smirked.

"You don't understand it either, do you?"

The older boy blushed, nervously wringing his hands.

"It's got nothing to do with that! I just - I just think it's better to leave them to their own."

"Right," he turned to the group. "Has anyone else come up with some brilliant gem on their own?"

"It can't be that complicated," Inoue Miyako, with her head lying on Ichijouji Ken's lap, piped in. "I mean, she's _gorgeous_ , isn't she, Ken-kun?"

Ken, who had spent most of the time running his nimble fingers through Miyako's long, violet hair, only nodded once.

"She is."

"And he's not exactly hard to look at, either."

"It has to be more than looks, you know?"

"Hikari, you are so sweet to say that," Miyako smiled, but Hikari hardly returned it.

"It's not about being _sweet_ , it's about being serious. Listen, they like each other. Shouldn't that be enough for us?"

"No," Daisuke finally sighed. "I mean, I just don't get it."

"It's all on the diagram," Koushiro said, as one who's patience has been tested numerous times. "Compatibility, sphere of influence, physical attraction, emotional bonding and sexual affinity." When he got nothing more than blank looks, he raised his voice. "It's right there on the chart."

Taichi, undaunted, turned to the blond who had remained inconspicuously quiet during this whole time.

"What do you think?"

"Why would I think anything?"

"You're his _brother_. You must know!"

Takaishi Takeru rolled his eyes, shrugging into his seat.

"I don't think about it."

"Takeru..."

"I don't know. I mean, I always liked her and they always seemed to think along the same lines, like, always," he shrugged again. "I guess I noticed because I was always in the middle of it."

"Yes, but _I_ agreed with him too," Sora said, then blushed. "I mean, it can't be just that, right?"

Taichi, amused by this sudden development, smirked at Sora. "I never took you for the jealous type, Takenouchi."

"Then you really must not know her," Jyou said under his breath, looking away.

"What was that, Jyou-senpai?"

"Nothing! I didn't say anything, Sora-san."

"Mhhm."

"Maybe if you explain it once again, Koushiro-kun?" Hikari asked gently, guilting him into finding more patience.

"Fine, one more time. There's physical attraction, personality base, compatibility, sexual affinity, emotional bonding and sphere of influence. If you take this one by one, you..."

By the time they arrived, everyone was around the whiteboard, screaming at each other.

"It's because she's the prettiest!" Miyako wailed into Daisuke's face, who was red with contained rage.

"So what? Is it because he's the prettiest too? Because Ken is a lot prettier if you ask me!"

"No-one's asking you!"

"Excuse me! I don't think I'm entirely comfortable with being called _pretty_. You make me sound a little..."

"Effeminate? I think that's the word you're looking for."

" _Thank you_ , Izumi-san."

"You know, I thought we had a real connection. The dark cave, and all, how we leaned against each other..."

"Uh, let me remind you I was there with you, too?" Jyou frowned. "It wasn't _just_ Yamato-san, you know?"

"Of course not! Still..."

"And that was literally just five minutes, Sora. Five minutes, when you were eleven."

"Hey! I had nightmares for years after that!"

"I know, because you told me all about them. You told all of us."

"Well _fine_ then."

"You know Sora, I'm frankly offended. I literally _cried_ for you."

"Oh, _shut up Taichi_."

"I did!"

"You were eleven!"

Jyou threw his hands in the air. "I rest my case."

"Koushiro, you know Mimi-chan. Why does she do this?"

"Again, it's all in the chart."

"No-one understands the damn chart!"

"Excuse me, what's this supposed to be?"

The arguments ceased, suddenly. Tachikawa Mimi was staring at the whiteboard, a single line crinkling her fair forehead. Behind her, with his arms crossed over his chest stood Ishida Yamato, who for all intents and purposes had been referred to, until now, as Subject B.

"Mimi-chan" Hikari feigned delight. "So good of you to come!"

"Uh-huh," Mimi turned from her. "Miyako?"

"It was all Daisuke's fault!"

"Wow, thanks for throwing me under the bus," he muttered under his breath as she flushed a deep crimson. "Hey Mimi. Yamato. It was nothing really, just having a friendly banter, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

Unconvinced, Mimi turned until she spotted the small figure of Hida Iori, who had done a fantastic job of sitting at the counter and blend into the kitchen.

"Sexual affinity?" her eyebrows went up, and Yamato hid his embarrassment behind a cough. "Iori?"

Disinterested, he glanced up from his book.

"They've been fighting because they don't understand how come the two of you are together."

 _"Pardon?"_ and behind her, _"What."_

"You guys, as a couple. They can't make sense of it."

" _Snitch."_

"I heard that."

"And you've been doing this all this time?" Mimi asked, though neither of her friends wanted to make eye-contact with her. "You even got a whiteboard."

"Because we were _trying_ to understand," Taichi finally said, defeated. "It was all in good sport, I swear."

"There's an actual diagram here," Yamato finally spoke. "Koushiro?"

"Guilty as charged. I was trying to break it down so it was easier for them to digest, but we've got thick friends."

"You're making it unnecessarily complicated," Mimi sighed.

"Ha! See? It's complicated," Taichi celebrated, hitching his chin at the redhead, who looked affronted and mortified.

"Because you don't need a diagram at all," she continued. "We like each other because, well, we like each other. There's no science, no complicated math behind it."

"But _why?"_

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Well, you two ... you never had any real, _screen time_ together, if you know what I mean."

"You're assuming we've only interacted from what you've seen?" And this time, he actually laughed. "Sometimes I worry about you, Daisuke," his smile fell. "You're too much like Taichi."

"Yamato-kun is kind, caring, and has a good heart. Why wouldn't I fall for that?"

"Oh, so it has _nothing_ to do with the fact that he's blond and blue-eyed."

Mimi shrugged.

"I never thought much of it, to be honest."

"Okay, but what about Mimi? She's loud, and always happy and sometimes she's a spoiled brat."

"Hey!"

"Sorry Mimi, this is for science."

"Firstly, I don't think her being happy should present a problem for anyone. It's refreshing. And secondly, I can't think of anyone who's been more spoiled than you, Yagami. Except Takeru, maybe. No offense."

"None taken."

"You guys have nothing in common," Sora said after a moment, deep in thought.

"And we do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She blushed.

"I suppose you're right."

"And that's not true, anyway. There's plenty we have in common."

"Oh, what? Music? Cooking?"

"Shared experiences, the same friends," he listed quietly, placing his hand behind her back. "But yes, we enjoy music and cooking, too."

"And we always have each other's backs, too. Yamato has always been very understanding."

"And Mimi has always been very supportive of me."

Mimi grinned, and he smiled, too.

"Always."

"So that means it's just a superficial thing?" Daisuke asked. "Just because Mimi's the prettiest girl here?"

 _"Hey!"_ came a wave of angry protests, somehow mollified by the sound of Mimi's laughter and Takeru's snickers.

"It means, there's a number of reasons why I'm with her, or why it could have been someone else, and it's _really none of your fucking business._ "

"I told you so," Jyou began, but it ended up as a gasp when Sora's elbow cracked his rib.

"Anyway," he continued, sobering up to the company. "We're going to leave you with your little club here, but you should reconsider these meetings. They're a bit sad."

"This was fun! Let's do it again sometime."

"What are you doing now?" Taichi demanded, eyes narrowing.

Yamato smirked.

"Wouldn't you love to know."


	2. La Ciencia Detrás de Nosotros

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Ha habido mucha agresión contra el Mimato últimamente y esta es mi manera de contestar con algo de dignidad y humor. Nada es en serio, todo es en juego, por favor disfruten.

 _Para Japi, que me lee hasta en inglés porque me ama mucho._

* * *

 **Summary:** Cómo Yamato y Mimi terminaron siendo pareja parece ser algo más allá de la comprensión de todos, pero están empeñados en averiguarlo. ¡Incluso hay un gráfico! [Mimato] [Metafic]

* * *

Mientras la línea de su frente se profundizaba con cada segundo que pasaba, Motomiya Daisuke miraba nerviosamente a Taichi, y luego al pizarrón que estaba en medio de la sala de estar de Izumi Koushiro. Yagami Taichi tenía el ceño fruncido, viendo fijamente el complicado diagrama que Koushiro había dibujado para ellos, y Daisuke una vez más tenía estrellas en sus ojos, porque no tenía una maldita idea de cómo leer el asunto. Taichi _realmente_ era su héroe.

—Aún no tiene sentido — declaró finalmente, viendo ferozmente a Koushiro—. Sora, ¿me lo puedes explicar?

Takenouchi Sora, quién había intentado (y fallado) en permanecer neutral en esta situación, hizo una mueca.

—No haré esto — dijo, inmediatamente—. No puedes tirarme en medio de tus estúpidas peleas siempre, Taichi.

—Oh, _vamos_ — Taichi se quejó—. Como si yo tuviera que obligarte.

—Saben, creo que esto no es de nuestra incumbencia.

Las cejas de Kido Jyou se habían arrugado y empujó sus lentes nerviosamente sobre su nariz. Taichi, con un rostro tallado en aburrimiento, lo miró un segundo y sonrió.

—No lo entiendes tampoco, ¿cierto?

El chico mayo se sonrojó, nerviosamente jugando con sus dedos.

—No tiene _nada_ que ver con eso. Sólo pienso que - tal vez es mejor dejarlos ser.

—Claro — dijo, viendo al grupo—. ¿Alguien más tiene alguna gema que compartir?

—No puede ser tan complicado — Inoue Miyako, con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Ichijouji Ken, dijo—. Es decir, es _hermosa_ , ¿no es así, Ken-kun?

Ken, que había pasado la mayor parte de ese rato pasando sus finos dedos por el cabello largo y violeta de Miyako, sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo es.

—Y él no es exactamente difícil de ver.

—Tiene que ser más que físico, ¿saben?

—Hikari, eres tan dulce por decir eso.

Miyako sonreía, pero Hikari no la devolvió.

—No es ser _dulce,_ es en serio. Escucha, se gustan. ¿No debería ser eso suficiente para nosotros?

—No — Daisuke suspiró finalmente—. Es que no lo entiendo.

—Está en el diagrama — Koushiro dijo en la manera en que alguien cuya paciencia ha sido puesta a prueba varias veces, dice—. Compatibilidad, esfera de influencia, atracción física, conexión emocional y afinidad sexual.

Cuando nadie dijo nada, alzó la voz.

—Está _justo ahí, en la tabla._

Taichi, siempre temerario, volteó a ver al rubio que permanecía en silencio sospechosamente todo este tiempo.

—¿Qué piensas?

—¿Por qué pensaría algo?

—Eres su hermano. ¡Debes saberlo!

Takaishi Takeru se encogió de hombros, hundiéndose en su asiento.

—No pienso mucho en eso.

—Takeru...

—No lo sé. Es decir, siempre me agradó y parecían pensar lo mismo, como, siempre — se volvió a encoger de hombros—. Supongo que lo noté porque siempre estaba en medio de todo eso.

—Sí, pero _yo_ también estaba de acuerdo con él — Sora dijo, después se sonrojó—. Es decir, ¿no puede ser sólo eso, no?

Taichi, divertido por este súbito desarrollo, sonrió.

—Nunca te tomé por celosa, Takenouchi.

—Entonces _realmente_ no la conoces — Jyou dijo en un respiro, viendo hacia un lado.

—¿Qué fue eso, Jyou-senpai?

—¡Nada! No he dicho nada, Sora-san.

— _Mhhm._

—Quizás si lo explicas de nuevo, Koushiro-kun? —Hikari preguntó con gentileza, haciéndole sentir culpable para que buscase paciencia.

—Está bien, sólo una vez más. Está la atracción física, la base de personalidad, compatibilidad, afinidad sexual, lazos emocionales y esfera de influencia. Si tomas cada uno de estos elementos, uno por uno ...

Para cuando llegaron, todos estaban alrededor del pizarrón, gritándose.

—¡Es porque es la más bonita! — Miyako gritaba a todo pulmón a la cara de Daisuke, que estaba roja de rabia contenida.

—¿Y qué? ¿Es porque él es el más bonito, también? ¡Porque Ken es mucho más bonito, si me lo preguntas!

—¡Nadie te está preguntando!

—¡Disculpen! No sé si me siento del todo cómodo con que me llamen _bonito_. Me hacen sonar algo...

—¿Afeminado? Creo que es la palabra que buscas.

— _Gracias_ , Izumi-san.

—¿Saben? Realmente creí que teníamos una conexión verdadera. La cueva oscura y todo eso, como nos apoyamos mutuamente...

—Uh, te recuerdo que yo también estaba ahí — Jyou frunció el ceño—. No fue _sólo_ Yamato-san, ¿sabes?

—No, ¡por supuesto! Igual...

—Y fue literalmente cinco minutos, Sora. Cinco minutos, cuando tenías once años.

—¡Oye! Tuve pesadillas por años después de eso.

—Lo sé, porque me contaste todo al respecto. A todos, en realidad.

—Está bien entonces.

—¿Sabes Sora? Estoy francamente ofendido. Literalmente, _lloré_ por ti.

—Oh, cállate, Taichi.

—¡Lo hice!

—¡Tenías _once_ años!

Jyou alzó sus manos al aire, suspirando.

—He probado mi punto.

—Koushiro, tú conoces a Mimi-chan. ¿Por qué lo hace?

—De nuevo, todo está en el gráfico.

—¡Nadie entiende el bendito gráfico!

—Disculpen, ¿qué se supone que es esto?

Las discusiones cesaron de golpe. Tachikawa Mimi estaba viendo el pizarrón intensamente, una línea arrugando su pálida frente. Detrás de ella, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho estaba Ishida Yamato, quién por motivos de utilidad había sido referido, hasta ahora, como _Sujeto B_.

—Mimi-chan —Hikari fingió alegría—. ¡Qué bueno que viniste!

—Uh-huh. ¿Miyako?

—¡Todo es culpa de Daisuke!

—Wow, gracias por tirarme del autobus, Inoue — respingó, muy callado, mientras ella se tornaba un furioso color rojo—. Hola Mimi. Yamato. No era anda, en verdad, aquí discutíamos amistosamente, como siempre. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Aún sin convencerse, Mimi volteó hasta que vio la pequeña figura de Hida Iori, que había hecho, hasta ahora, un fantástico trabajo de ser uno con la pared de la cocina.

—¿Afinidad sexual? —sus cejas se alzaron y Yamato escondió su vergüenza tras una tos fingida—. ¿Iori?

Desinteresado como siempre, despegó su mirada de su libro.

—Han estado discutiendo porque no entienden cómo es que ustedes están juntos.

—¿Disculpa? — y detrás de ella—, ¿ _Qué?_.

—Ustedes dos, como pareja. No le encuentran sentido.

— _Chismoso._

—Escuché eso.

—¿Y han estado haciendo esto todo este tiempo? — Mimi preguntó, aunque ninguno de sus amigos quiso hacer contacto visual con ella—. Incluso tienen un pizarrón.

—Porque estamos tratando de entender — Taichi finalmente aceptó, derrotado—. Todo en buena onda, lo juro.

—Hay un diagrama aquí — Yamato dijo finalmente—. ¿Koushiro?

—Culpable. Traté de hacerlo más sencillo para que lo digirieran con más facilidad, pero tenemos amigos algo tontos.

—Lo están haciendo innecesariamente complicado — Mimi suspiró.

—¡Ja! Te lo dije. Es complicado — Taichi celebró, alzando el mentón hacia el pelirrojo, que se miraba contrariado y mortificado.

—Porque no necesitan ningún diagrama, tontos — continuó—. Nos gustamos porque, bueno, nos gustamos. No hay ninguna ciencia, ni matemáticas complicadas detrás de ello.

—Pero ... ¿por qué?

Yamato alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, es que ustedes dos ... nunca tuvieron mucha ... interacción juntos, ¿si entienden?

—Estás asumiendo que en todo este tiempo, ¿sólo interactuamos cuando nos han visto? — Y ahora, de hecho se rio—. A veces me preocupas, Daisuke — su sonrisa desapareció—. Eres demasiado parecido a Taichi.

—Yamato-kun es gentil, se preocupa por todos y tiene un buen corazón. ¿Por qué _no_ me enamoraría?

—Oh, entonces no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que es rubio y ojos azules.

Mimi se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca pensé mucho en eso, para ser honesta.

—Okay, ¿qué hay de Mimi? Es ruidosa, siempre está feliz y a veces es muy caprichosa.

—¡Oye!

—Lo lamento Mimi, esto es para la ciencia.

—Primero, no creo que el hecho de que sea feliz debería ser un problema para nadie. Es refrescante. Segundo, no puedo pensar en una persona que sea más caprichosa que tú, Yagami. Excepto, quizás Takeru. Sin ofender.

—No me ofendo.

—Ustedes no tienen nada en común —Sora dijo tras un momento, muy seria.

—¿Y nosotros sí? —él preguntó, alzando una ceja. Ella se sonrojó.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Y eso no es cierto, además. Tenemos mucho en común.

—Oh, vamos, ¿música y cocina?

—Las mismas experiencias, los mismos amigos — enumeró tranquilamente, descansando su mano tras su espalda—. Pero sí, disfrutamos de la música y la cocina también.

—Y siempre nos hemos apoyado. Yamato siempre ha sido muy comprensivo.

Ambos sonrieron.

—Siempre.

—¿Eso significa que sólo es algo superficial? — Daisuke preguntó—. ¿Sólo porque Mimi es la más bonita aquí?

 _—¡Hey!_ — protestaron todas, de alguna manera magnificadas por el sonido de la risa de Mimi y los alaridos de Takeru.

—Significa que hay un sinnúmero de razones por las que estoy con ella, o por lo que pudo haber sido alguien más, y _realmente no es de su incumbencia._

—Se los dije — farfulló Jyou, pero terminó en una protesta cuando el codo de Sora atacó sus costillas.

—De todos modos — continuó, sobrio ante la presente compañía—. Los vamos a dejar con su pequeño _club_ , pero deberían reconsiderar estas reuniones. Son algo tristes.

—¡Esto fue divertido! Hagámoslo de nuevo.

—¿Qué harán ahora? — Taichi exigió saber, achicando los ojos.

Yamato sonrió.

—Como te encantaría saberlo.


End file.
